What we must do together
by Alicia Mirza
Summary: What we must do, ten things we have to do together in our lives. /Written by: Gred and Forge Weasley; 1 April, 1988/ Nine points they could cross out together and one they couldn't. Nine moments shared together, one spent alone. Nine important events in their lives, one only one of them could attend. Nine times they were together, one time they were separated by death. /One-shot/


_**This one-shot was written for**__** Quidditch League Competition ****Round 10 - Siblings**_

Team: Holyhead Harpies

Position: Chaser 2

Twins: Fred and George Weasley

Wordcount: 2306

Bonus prompts: Change; Dialogue: "You know you shouldn't be in here."; Nonsense

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

**What we must do,**

_Ten things we have to do __**together**__ in our lives_

Written by: **Gred** and **Forge** Weasley

1 April, 1988

* * *

**1. Get into Gryffindor together **_**/BEST HOUSE! – We have to kill ourselves if we get into Slytherin./**_

A wide grin was on the face of the two identical boys as they were watching the ceremony.

"Remember the first point," one of the boys muttered under his breath to the other whose grin widened.

"Gryffindor, Gorgie, Gryffindor is waiting for us!" the other said enthusiastically and caught the glance of another redhead in the hall, one of their older brother's, Charlie's.

"Red is our colour!" the one who was called Georgie by the other said solemnly and the other chuckled.

"Weasley, Fred," the professor called out. One of the boys took a step forward after a quick glance at his brother. He walked to the stool with a confident smile and when he sat down and the Sorting Hat was on his head he heard its voice.

_Ah, a Weasley, who would have thought? Funny, loyal, brave... blah, blah, blah. I know the right place for you... _GRYFFINDOR!

The boy had a big smile on his face as he put down the Hat and started walking towards the red-gold table, but not before he shot a reassuring smile in the direction of his twin who was called out.

As the other brother sat down he heard the voice of the Hat too.

_Another one... Oh, my... Yes, just like your brother. Loyal and courageous... You should be in _GRYFFINDOR!

The face of the two kids lightened up at the same time and in a second their eyes met.

"First point, Fred!" George said as he sat down right next to his brother.

* * *

**2. Find a mutual best friend **_**/who is in Gryffindor too! - IMPORTANT/**_

As the two boys were chatting enthusiastically, planning their 'first impression' prank the door opened, and they both looked up to see a boy who seemed to be a first year just like they were. They looked at each other grinned.

"Can I sit here? This whole train is full," the new boy stated and the twins turned to each other making a silent agreement.

"Which house do you prefer?" Fred asked the newcomer who seemed thoughtful for a moment before he grinned.

"_Where dwell the brave at heart_," the boy mimicked the Sorting Hat and the twins grinned at each other.

"So, Slytherin, huh?" George asked mockingly and the other boy grinned.

"I'd kill myself first," he stated and the smile on the Weasley twins' face only widened.

"That is my dear brother Forge and I'm Gred," George stated and the other newcomer grinned.

"I'm Lee, nice to meet you, guys. I love your... unique names," he stated solemnly, but he couldn't help laughing.

"Hum, Lee-Lee... What do you think of pranks?" Fred asked innocently and Lee raised his eyebrows.

"Do you need to ask it?" he questioned the twins who shook their head with a grin.

They both knew that they could cross out point two.

* * *

**3. Be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team together **_**/as Beaters of course – best position ever!/**_

The two boys were standing next to each other looking at their older brother who was looking between the two of them and two older students who tried out for the beater position too.

"Just say it out, Charlie; we all know that your brothers are the best options," Oliver Wood, the Keeper of the Gryffindor team told quietly (though both younger Weasleys heard what he has said) the Captain who seemed stuck.

"They are my brothers," the older Weasley stated and his right-hand shook his head which made the two second years really excited, because they knew what was coming.

"Third point," one muttered to the other and they both nodded enthusiastically. The Captain looked at the four students that remained from the previous rounds of the tryout.

"I've made my decision; the team's new Beaters are... Fred and George Weasley," Charlie stated and his younger brothers high-fived. The two other boys didn't seem so enthusiastic and they started talking about how unfair it was.

"You made a good decision; your brothers are like some human Bludgers. We will win the Cup with them!" Oliver said just as enthusiastically as the twins were shouting.

* * *

**4. Prank the whole school**_** /let it be ingenious!/**_

"We need something big for the fourth point!" George stated and his brother nodded.

"What about..." Fred started and his twin shook his head.

"Nonsense... And what do you think of...?" he asked, but Fred interrupted him.

"It's not good enough! We need something better!" he stated and then George grinned.

"I might have a good idea. What do you think of house pride?" George questioned his twin who had a similar satisfied expression on his face as his brother.

"Are you thinking the same as I do?" Fred asked his brother who nodded solemnly.

"I think we are geniuses, Freddie," George stated and his twin agreed.

"No one will ever forget us; this school will always know our name!" Fred told George proudly and he nodded with a grin.

"I think we will have point four by tomorrow!" he stated and the other agreed.

"We still will have a lot of things to do, Gred!"

* * *

**5. Date the same girl for a week /**_**without her knowing it – hot girl of course/**_

"I will be back in a moment, Emily," the redhead stated to the brunette who nodded with her lips pressed together.

"Be quick, George," she said and she looked at her watch as the boy left. As he reached the end of the corridor he stopped and grinned at the boy who just arrived.

"How is it going?" the newcomer asked and his twin brother was still grinning.

"Oh, Emily is waiting for me... for you... for us. For George," he stated solemnly, but he lost it and started chuckling just as his twin.

"At least she is hot, even if she is a bit stupid for a Ravenclaw," the other stated and his brother agreed.

"Now, go Romeo, Emily is waiting for her George."

"I'm Fred, you moron. You are George," the newcomer stated and his brother shrugged.

"You know what I mean, Forge," he stated and the other grinned.

"Oh, yeah, I know. A sexy girl is waiting for me," he said seriously and they both laughed.

"Or at least she thinks so, now go," the true George stated and his brother left with wave. As soon as he arrived an angry brunette turned towards him.

"Where have you been, George?" she asked Fred who just grinned.

"Oh, I needed to speak with Fred," he stated solemnly. In his thoughts he has already crossed out point five.

* * *

**6. Pretend to be the other for a whole month without anyone noticing **_**/- we must be indistinguishable!-/**_

"Fred, please help Ginny with her luggage," his mother asked the redhead.

"I'm George, Mom," he said with a grin and his mother shot him an angry look.

"Yes, Mom, how can't you distinguish us?" The other twin appeared out of nowhere and asked mockingly.

"You are Fred." She pointed at George who pretended to be caught.

"No fair!" he said and their mother shook her head.

"George, please help Ginny," she said to Fred who grinned, but quickly changed his facial expression when his mother raised her eyebrows at his enthusiasm.

"It's too easy," George muttered to Fred who nodded with a wide smile on his face.

"You would think that at least our own mother can distinguish us. I think we should be truly hurt," he said mockingly and his twin laughed.

"Hey, at least they make it easy for us. Only six days until we can cross out the sixth point on our list," George stated with a grin.

* * *

**7. Be part of some secret group/society **_**/let it be as badass as possible/**_

The twins looked at the bushy-haired brunette who had her usual dedicated look.

"So, you want us to be part of some secret group which is totally illegal?"one of the redheads asked mockingly and the girl raised her eyebrows.

"I've just said that, haven't I?" she questioned them and the twins grinned.

"We had to make sure, Miss Granger," George said in a pretended seriousness and she crossed her arms.

"Will you be there or not?" she asked and the twins looked at each other.

"What do you think?" Fred asked and Hermione shook her head.

"I think that you are both very annoying," she muttered.

"Of course we want to join a secret organization," the twins said together solemnly.

"Great, then see you there," the younger girl said as she left and the two brothers turned towards each other with matching grins.

"Who would have thought it will be so easy to cross out point seven?" Fred asked the other redhead who nodded enthusiastically.

"It was ridiculously easy!" he agreed happily.

* * *

**8. Open the best joke shop in the whole World! **_**/Hopefully we will a lot of money with our fabulous pranks./**_

"Can you believe it?" Fred asked his brother who was grinning. "I can't!"

"Thanks to Harry..." George started.

"... we will be able to open the joke shop we always wanted," Fred finished the sentence and they high-fived.

"That would mean only two remaining points!" George said happily and Fred nodded.

"Do you really think that Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes is going to be the best joke shop?" Fred asked his twin who grinned.

"We are going to found it, how wouldn't it be the best?" he asked as if it was completely unequivocal.

Only a bit more than a year later they actually crossed out the eight point, they actually did it.

* * *

**9. Do something big for the World, so no one will ever forget our name!**_** /Preferably something awesome!/**_

"I'm sorry, I should have been there for you, Georgie," Fred said sadly as he looked at his brother who was hurt.

"You couldn't have done anything, Fred, besides it was worth it, don't you think?" George asked and his twin raised his eyebrows.

"What was worth it? You have lost your freaking ear, George!" he said and his brother smiled sadly.

"We have done it, Fred, we've done it," he said and the other now crossed his arms too.

"I don't understand what you are talking about," Fred stated simply.

"We have joined another secret group, a really badass one and we have already taken part actively against the fight with You-Know-Who. We have done something for the World. I'm sure that by now we can cross out the ninth point," George said solemnly and a small smile appeared on his brother's face.

"You have just lost one of your ears and your biggest problem is to cross out a something from a list we've made when we were eleven?" Fred asked in a mocking tone and his brother grinned.

"It's not just a list, bro and you know that too. Only one thing remains though," he said referring to the last point.

* * *

**10. Have an amazing and unforgettable double wedding**_** /- we must marry seriously great girls only! Let it be the best day of our life!/**_

He looked at the old piece of parchment in his hand for the thousandth time and with one of his hands he wiped off a traitor tear. He turned around when he heard the sound of the opening door.

"You know you shouldn't be in here." Without looking at the person who entered he put the parchment in the pocket of the jacket.

"He wouldn't want you to cry. He would like you to be the happiest man today," the newcomer, a young woman in a beautiful white wedding dress answered. He took a step closer to her and fixed his eyes on her.

"No, he would want us to be the happiest men alive." He shook his head as he ran his hand through his red hair.

"It's the list, isn't it?" she asked softly and he laughed out humourlessly.

"We thought that we would have an awesome double wedding and we would make sure that no one would forget our best day," he said with a sad smile." It was the only point on the list that we've never fulfilled together." She took a few steps closer to him until she was right in front of him.

"He will never leave you. He might have died during the battle, but he will be always with us, especially with you. Fred would want you to be happy," she told him and he sighed.

"Angie, it's... He should be here with his nearly as amazing bride as you are. He should forget to change in time... We should prank the whole crowd together..." he said and without him noticing a few tears escaped his eyes again. She wiped them off with her thumb and looked into his eyes.

"He would seriously slap you if he could," she said solemnly and a small sad smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah, Freddie would slap me," he muttered."Angie? Can I ask something from you?" he asked and she nodded.

"Of course," she said.

"After the ceremony... Could we go to the cemetery? I need to share my wedding day with a certain someone," he said softly and she hugged her tightly.

"Yes, Fred needs to share this day with us," she agreed.

"Then I will be able to cross out the last item on the list," he muttered. "We would have done everything he wanted to do," he said. "Freddie would be happy to see us today," George stated and Angelina looked at him.

"He _is_ happy to see us and to share this day," she told him.


End file.
